


If Walls Could Talk

by txorakeriak



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fanvids, M/M, My First Fanvid, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir mourns the loss of Boromir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Walls Could Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Includes a photomanip by the incredible [Theban Band](http://www.squidge.org/~praxisters).

  


["If Walls Could Talk"](http://vimeo.com/102550216) from [txorakeriak](http://vimeo.com/user30830725) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: **AllHailLoki!**  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 13th-May-2005 07:03 pm.


End file.
